


An Unchanging Bond

by isuilde



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Gen, Team Love, and that's it pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/pseuds/isuilde
Summary: On Amy's birthday, Souji looks at the team and counts to seven.(or: the Kyouryuuger cast got together for Ayu's birthday and I couldn't stop crying so I wrote this instead.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Akki's tweet about how he felt that "the bond of these seven people are an unchanging bond" made me very emotional.

The sky is azure blue, with streaks of pale white clouds like cotton candy, and from where they are sitting on top of Bragigas, they could see the horizon line clearly separating the sky and the ocean.

Amy, beautiful and bright, hair billowing in the wind and laughter as clear as the summer bells, has her arms around Yayoi in excited gratitude. Cheeks pressed together, unsettling the perch of Yayoi's immaculate glasses, but the happy smile stretching on her lips spells out that she doesn't mind. High-pitched giggles drift up, stolen by the breeze, managing to sound somehow secretive in a way the rest of the men can't, and Souji counts silently, _two_.

From Daigo, it's the familiar bark of laugh that embodies freedom. "I guess this means Yayoi won the best birthday gift!" he says--announces, really--all loud and boisterous and warm, like his presence is the lone, steady fire in the midst of raw winter that draws people together. Souji counts silently, _three_.

With Utsusemimaru, there's respect reflected in politeness, one that they all receive and learn to give back. But most importantly, there's the never-fading glimpse of innocence and excitement, of how small they are and how big the world is, in the way his eyes widen. "Is this a competition? King-dono, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It's not a competition," Nobuharu replies, his grin easy and open, shoulders loose but ready. It's reassurance that he brings, a steady pillar that welcomes and offers help, a point that holds the fort. "Besides, considering Ucchii is the one who planned this surprise for Amy-chan, I think you should get honorable mention. Not just Amy-chan, you even managed to _shock-King_!"

Along with the dry silence that follows, Souji counts _five_.

Ian's is the soft snort and chuckle barely audible under the rush of the wind. It's the careful distance in the beginning that would melt later and forgotten, replaced by familiarity and fleeting pats on everyone's shoulder. Smart jabs and playful banters, attempts of masking emotions that are, to them, open book. "That King would be surprised as well when he already _knew_ the plan--it's amazing but of the stupid kind."

_Six_ , Souji counts while rolling his eyes, half-amused and half-exasperated, and says, "You jumped in shock when Ucchii pops up the balloons too, Ian."

And him--the one who didn't believe, the one who received so much and could barely give anything. It has always been everyone's hands on his back, pushing him forward, letting him _grow_ , and Souji thinks of his determination and how easy it is to keep it aflame when he knows that he is not alone.

They are a team. Has been for five years, despite the distance born from going on their own paths to the future. Despite time and distance and not being in the same country most of the time--Ian goes back to England a lot and Daigo is on a mission to take Utsusemimaru to see the world and Amy has to visit her parents in the US sometimes and Yayoi takes Plezuon outside Earth when Professor Ulshade gets bored--they have remained a team.

Once upon a time, Rippuukan Souji doesn't believe in bonds that tie people throughout time.

Now, as the wind spirits away laughter and chatters made out of happiness and things that never changed, Souji looks at his own hand and counts _seven_.

Years and years and years. He thinks of feelings that breaches through time and distance, and an unchanging bond of seven.

Seven is, after all, a miraculous number.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this team so much I love how they all love each other a lot and I just love this team so much please I just want to stop crying over how much I love this team


End file.
